Cathode ray tubes, such as those employed in color television and allied display applications, are often provided with a magnetic shielding arrangement to protect the tube from numerous stray voltages, currents and magnetic fields, including the earth's magnetic field, which tend to adversely affect the desired performance of the tube. While shielding means externally surrounding the tube have been extensively utilized, it has been found that magnetic shields internally disposed within the tube envelope have resulted in better shielding effects and marked improvement in tube performance.
It has been conventional practice to weld a flexible electrical contactor to the rear portion of the shielding member to bridge across and make electrical connection with the conductive coating on the interior surface of the funnel portion of the tube. Welding tends to erratically produce splatter or loose particles which may result in impairment of the shadow mask by deleteriously blocking apertures therein. The resultant diminution of tube operational efficiency increases manufacturing loss and associated costs.